The invention relates to a network system for audio equipment comprising a number of base stations and a number of microphone modules, wherein the microphone modules are allocated and/or can be allocated to the base stations via configuration data and wherein each microphone module of a microphone module-base station allocation is designed for transmitting audio information on a transmitting frequency to the associated base station of the same microphone module-base station allocation, wherein the base stations are networked together so that the configuration data are exchangeable, and comprising a control device, wherein the control device is designed in the form of a program and/or a circuit to adapt the configuration data of the base stations and/or of the microphone modules and/or of the microphone module-base station allocations in automated manner. The invention also relates to a method for configuring a or the network system and to a computer program.
Wireless microphone systems are used, for example, in theater, stage performances, television, broadcast radio or in concerts to amplify voices or instruments for a large audience. Due to the plurality of actors or musicians, a corresponding number of audio channels is required to transmit the audio information. 20 to 50 audio channels can thus be required in a parallel mode even in common applications.
A typical wireless microphone system consists of a transmitter and a microphone which jointly form one unit, and a receiver which receives the audio information conveyed by the transmitter. To forward the audio information, for example, to amplifiers, recording devices etc., analog and digital interfaces are used such as XLR and AES/EBU. To forward the configuration data, it is possible to access the receiver via an interface from an external device. Conventional interfaces are, for example, CAN, USB or Ethernet.
So that the microphone systems can transmit the audio signals independently and free of interference from one another, it is customary that different transmitting frequencies can be set in the transmitters. In simple systems, the transmitting frequencies are defined, for example, via adjusting devices; in more elaborate systems, the transmitting frequency can also be set via the interface at the receiver.
A system for controlling transmitting and/or receiving devices which are mobile and connected wirelessly to a central processing unit is disclosed, for example, in printed document DE 100 358 24 A1 which probably forms the closest prior art. In this printed document, a system is described which has a plurality of radio microphones which are connected with respect to data to a central processing unit, wherein the data flow is arranged to be bidirectional so that data can be sent from the central processing unit in the direction of the radio microphones. The data can be, for example, the values of transmitting frequencies via which the radio microphones send audio information to the central processing unit. By means of the central processing unit, a higher-level management, selection and control of the operating parameters of the wireless transmission links is possible. For example, it is possible to switch manually or automatically to a spare frequency when a frequency provided is disturbed.